From your world to ours :rewrite
by Lulu and Maru-chan
Summary: two girls, 10 ninja, a wolf, tuna and singing plam trees? when the leaf nin, Kazakage, and two Akatsuki get pulled to our world what will happen to the girls who get suck with them, or do you fear for the ninja? rewrite of 'From your world to ours. 2 OCs
1. Chapter 1

**From your world to ours: rewrite chapter 1**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Maru) Hello Lulu-chan and I have decided to rewrite F.Y.W.T.O because we felt that it was going in a direction we didn't like. Not to mention there were a lot of places we forgot to put certain things and the story wouldn't make sense--**

**Lulu) --So we're going to rewrite it, we're sorry for anyone who liked the first version of the story but we are the authoresses' and we didn't like it so we're going to fix it, right Maru-chan?**

**Maru) Yep that's the plan at least, we're not going to change anything big it will basically be the same plot line and we'll put the plot into the story more, also the same ninja will be in it.**

**Lulu) But there will be more time skips to Konoha and Bob and Tom will be a little more present in the story so will Megan.**

**Maru) Okay now that we have all of that stuff out of the way now to the story, Shikamaru do the disclaimer.**

**Shikamaru) But it's a pain.**

**Lulu) So are you, now do it or I'll blackmail you with these pictures I have of you sleeping with a teddy bear. (Holds up pictures)**

**Maru) Awwww that's so cute can I see Lulu-chan?**

**Lulu) Sure here. (Shows Maru the pictures)**

**Maru) Awwww its adorable Shikamaru has a teddy. What's its name?**

**Shikamaru) Its ko- hey stop that. Fine I'll do the disclaimer Maru-chan and Lulu-chan do not own Naruto. There now hand over those pictures.**

**Lulu) Never (Runs away)**

**Maru) Um right anyways to the rewrite of F.Y.W.T.O.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Lulu's POV) **

"Maru-chan you should help me with my Math homework when we get home, why because you're my buddy and you love me…like a sister" I said looking over at the girl who has been my friend for the past four years.

"Mmm, Okay I'll help you but I'm not doing it for you Lu-chan" Maru said as we walked down the hall of our school.

"Now would I ask you to do something like that Maru?" I asked giving her an innocent look or at least trying too.

"Yes you would, Oh yeah we still need to find something to build for our class project for Mr. Smith or we'll fail this semester" she said as I pushed open the double doors to go toward the bus stop as I did the doors collided with someone, knocking them to the ground. Stepping outside to apologize to them, the blonde female was pushing herself up then when she was on her feet she turned. When I saw who she was my apology turned into satisfaction I had hit Megan hilt, the school tool if you know what I mean.

"You bitch, apologize now you freak" the blonde teen demanded glaring at me, smirking I lifted my chin.

"Hum Maru-chan do you smell something?" I asked sniffing the air glancing at Maru who was doing the same then replied.

"Why yes I do Lu-chan I smell the stench of a conceited bitch"

"Shut the hell up you freaks, god no wonder no one wants to hang around you two it's a surprise your families want you, oh that's right yours doesn't" She said a smirk on her overly red lips while she looking at Maru who was glaring at her, seeing Maru tense up I decided to say something.

"At least me and Maru didn't have to bribe each other to be friends unlike some people" I said motioning to the four girls behind Megan.

"Shut it Bear" Megan said flipping her blonde dyed hair over her shoulder.

"You know what Megan why don't you take your fucking finger nail painting, toe nail painting, fake, ' nothing better to do than to piss off other people' bitchy self and go jump off of a cliff" I said looking at her a small grip on Maru's hoodie sleeve.

"God you two are so weird, why don't you both get some contacts and you" she said looking at Maru "dye your hair a normal color then maybe you'll get some real friends" Megan said then spun on her heels and walked away the four girls following close behind her.

"That fucking bitch how dare she talk about my family she had no right, then to insult the way we look I just, I hate that girl…we'll get her tomorrow I have an idea" Maru said smiling like a cat.

"Maru-chan you scare me when you're like this buddy" I said as we stepped onto the bus as we walked to our seats people stared at us either trying to be sneaky about it or just out right glaring holes into our backs. Here's why people stare, me and Maru look different than other people let's start with me first. I look pretty normal except my eyes, my left eye is lavender colored and my right eye is a deep purple and my hair is stark black and has natural silver high lights in it and my personality is a bit vocal.

Then there's Maru her differences are a bit more noticeable, her eyes are a golden yellow like cats eyes. Then her hair is a silver-white and she has a quiet personality except when Megan is involved, our choice in clothing is darker than most people, I like greens and reds while Maru likes purples and gray and we both like black and Maru always wears hoodies or baggie shirts.

"Hey Lu-chan what are we doing this weekend cause I'm off Friday and Saturday" Maru said looking out the window at the passing buildings.

"I don't know yet but you can't be at the apartment Friday night" I said looking over at her.

"Why?" she asked turning from the window to look at me.

"It's a full moon remember" I said simply.

"Oh right I forgot about that, I guess I could do some shopping then" she said mostly to herself then the bus pulled up to our stop. Getting off we started off toward the apartment, and then Maru stopped and looked towards downtown.

"Lu-chan I'm still a little pissed about what Megan said, can we go downtown there's a new book store I wanted to check out" she said.

"Book store now I'm interested, yeah I guess I really don't want to go home either I already have to be home alone while you're at work" I said as we started toward downtown.

Me and Maru share an apartment that my parents let me have while they were away on a two year world tour for their corporation. The apartment is next door to two men my parents have known since collage, their names are Bob and Tom and their like my second set of parents. I had officially lived in the apartment by myself for about two hours before I was bored out of my mind.

I then decided to ask Maru if she wanted to move in with me to get away from her family because I had the room for her and possible eight more people. Maru accepted my offer and has been living with me for the past four months, but she kept her job to help buy stuff for the apartment. People think it's odd that it's my apartment and not Maru's because she's older than me I'm only 17 and Maru is 18.

"Maru-chan, when do you go to work today?" I asked as we walked past some shops.

"Six to nine I think" she said then stopped and looked into a shop window, it was a costume store and you could see Naruto character plushies from where we stood. Getting a look from Maru I sighed and we went into the store. After thirty minutes of looking at the costumes and deciding on what plushies to buy we walked out of the store, looking at my phone I turned to Maru.

"Mar-chan its five-thirty shouldn't you get going?" I asked looking at my friend and the Akamaru and Shikamaru plushies she had bought.

"Yeah I guess so, man and I really wanted to find that new book store too, Oh well guess I can come back Friday see you later Lu-chan" she said turning and walking away.

After Maru had disappeared into the crowd of people I resumed the hunt for the book store Maru had told me about, she had forgotten the address. So now I had to wander around downtown looking for a book store. Turning off of the main street I ended up on a small side street, ready to turn back a small red brick building caught my eye. It was between two bigger buildings wondering if it was the book store I walked toward it.

Reaching the building there was a small wooden sign above the door that read _'Anna's used books'_ opening the door a bell chimed above me and the smell of lilac's hit me. Sneezing from the smell I looked around the store, it was small but all the walls were covered with books and there were book cases in rows set along the middle of the floor. Walking up and down the rows of books I looked for something interesting, as I passed by a row of books I saw a return cart of older looking, dusty books.

Walking to the cart I looked at them they where thick books and none of them looked interesting, until I moved a book on magic laying under it was a thin book. Picking it up I saw it was bound in tan leather with a clasp on the side of it then the design on the front caught my eye. It was a spiral like the design on the leaf ninjas headbands, smiling I walked to the counter and tapped the bell and waited

Behind the counter a faded green wooden door opened and an elderly woman walked out a small smile on her lips. She was wearing a forest green robe and her gray-white hair was pulled into a loose bun at the base of her neck. As she walked toward me the small smile on her lips fell away when she saw the book in my hands, grabbing it from my hands with lightning speed she smiled at me again.

"I'm sorry dear but you cannot buy this book you can have any other book in the store but this one" she said still smiling.

"Why can't I have that book? I like the design on the front of it" I said annoyed that she wouldn't let me have the book.

"I'm sorry but you can't have this it is not meant for children" she said.

Sighing I walked away to find another book. After another ten minutes I found a book called_ 'cooking for dummies'_ and walked to the counter again not seeing the old woman I was about to ring the bell but I saw something. Under a stack of books was the leather bound one, smiling I reached into my pocket and pulled out twenty-five dollars placing it on the counter I grabbed the leather bound book and the cook book then quickly walked out of the book store.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Maru's POV)**

Running up the stairs of the apartment building I held my plushies close to my chest as not to drop them down the ten flights of stairs. Opening the door to the stairway I ran to the apartment stopping in front of it I reached into my pocket to get my key, not feeling it I tried my other pocket not there either. Dropping the plushies I franticly searched my pockets for my key but sadly I didn't have it with me.

Groaning I hit my head on the white door of the apartment, maybe jarring my memory, Lulu had made an extra key just for this purpose, I'm forgetful.. Grabbing up my plushies I ran back down the stairs and to the lobby, panting I reached the desk and a curly red head was sitting there. Looking up she smiled and handed me the key thanking her I started back up the steps, opening the door I ran to my room tossing my plushies onto my bed I changed and was back out the door in less than fifteen minutes.

When I got to work I looked at the clock it was only five-fifty-five I still had a whole five minutes to spare.

"Hey Maru your on time" came a women's voice from behind me turning around I saw my boss Mrs. Norton.

"Yeah shocking huh" I said laughing a little.

"Kind-of, well go ahead and get to work you can start now hurry up" she said clapping her hands at me.

"Right boss lady" I said grabbing a note pad and walking over to a table I worked at a restaurant owned by Mrs. Norton I've been working as a waitress for the past two years. It's not a bad job you met interesting people then again you met people you want to kill or beat severely. Finally when the dinner was closed I was washing down the tables as always when I saw something in one of the back booths.

When I got to that table I saw it was a book, picking it up I looked at the front and back of it, it was bound in chocolate colored leather and had two clasps on it. Then I saw the design on the back cover it looked like a flame surrounded by the Leaf village symbol. Looking around the dinner I didn't see anyone the book could belong to so I placed it in my apron and finished cleaning, when I was done I put the book in my hoodie pocket and started home. After about two blocks my curiosity finally won, pulling the book from my hoodie I opened it and flipped to a random page and read the poem on the left page.

'_**From the darkness of our world into the light of another**_

_**Through the raging seas, through the gentle breeze,**_

_**Through the endless skies to the open arms of our loves**_

_**There will be two princesses who shall save our world.**_

_**But our Salvation will come with a price.**_

_**The sacrifice of one. **_

_**So let it be.' **_

After reading the poem I shut the book and sighed, I grab a free book and it's not even interesting.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(The Hyuuga library)**

Sitting in front of a pile of old scrolls and books was Hinata Hyuuga she had an open scroll about medical jutsu setting on her lap and some more closed scrolls sitting around her. As she looked over the scrolls she had to smile to herself, she was getting better in her medic skills, she was an apprentice to not only Kurenai but also Lady Tsunade and she had acquired some of Tsunade's superhuman strength.

Ever sense Naruto had left to train in the mountains with Jairaiya Hinata had decided to make herself stronger also, to prove that she was worth something. Somehow her determination got through; her father treated her better now than he had in her Genin days. Stretching her arms above her head Hinata looked down at the pile of medical scrolls and note books she had chosen to take home.

There where at least ten scrolls and three note books those would give her something to do between her training with Tsunade and also Kurenai. Standing up Hinata stepped backward and onto a scroll, losing her balance she fell back knocking into a bookshelf full of old, dusty scrolls and books. Hitting the floor the books and scrolls fell on top of her coughing from the dust Hinata sat up and looked at the books and scrolls sitting in her lap.

Then she saw two books tied together with twine picking them up she looked at the cover of the lighter book. There was an odd symbol on it, the symbol was spiraled down like a tornado and there was a small kanji in it Hinata didn't know. Flipping the two books over she looked at the back of the other book and the symbol was plain it was a spiral symbol like the leaf symbol. Sighing Hinata placed the two bound books with the others she was taking and placed the books that had fallen back into their proper places.

Once in her room Hinata tried to concentrate on the medical scroll in front of her but her thoughts kept drifting to the bound books sitting on her bed. Finally her curiosity won and she set the scroll on her desk aside and sat on her bed taking the twin off the books and opening the first book to a random page Hinata saw two pictures on the pages she had opened too.

The page on the left had a black and white picture of a girl wearing a crown of flowers and her hair fell to her shoulders and is dark Hinata couldn't tell her eye color but she assumed they were a dark color also. Then the picture on the left was also black and white and of another girl her hair was slightly longer and her crown looked to be made of ice or glass and her hair was white-gray in the picture and her eyes where lighter.

Scanning the pictures Hinata looked at the bottom of each page and in hand written words _'The princesses' _was written, turning the page the words written on the next page Hinata couldn't read. Flipping through the rest of the book it was all the same, an old dialect she didn't know looking at the pages of the book she jumped when she heard her name.

"Hinata-Sama" Turning on her bed Hinata was looking at her cousin Neji.

"Oh N-Neji-nii-san can I h-help you w-with something?" she asked looking at the older Hyuuga.

"You never came to dinner, your father asked me to come and check on you to make sure you where fine" He said looking at her.

"Y-yes I'm fine I j-just got c-caught up in m-my studies" she said her hand on the odd books getting an idea she looked at her cousin "Um N-Neji-nii-san could y-you come look at t-this book?" she asked holding it out to him. Taking the book from her he looked through it then closed it and handed it back to her turning around he walked toward the door.

"Hinata-Sama tomorrow we will visit Nara, Shikamaru and ask him to translate that book it seems… quite interesting" he said and with that he walked out of her room shutting the door behind him.

"W-well I guess Neji-Nii is c-coming w-with me also" Hinata said to herself and closing the book and setting it on her table then she crawled under her blankets to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Lulu's POV)**

Running down the street clutching the two books to my chest I ducked and dodged around the people around me cursing the busy day. After a few blocks I slowed to a brisk walk and headed to the apartment, stepping into the lobby I walked to the elevator and hit the button. Getting to the tenth floor I walked to the apartment and opened the door, not seeing Maru's boots by the door I knew she wasn't home yet.

Kicking my shoes off I pulled the books from my jacket tossing the cook book onto the kitchen counter I walked to the living room with the other and sat on the couch. Flipping the book open I started to thumb through the book when I noticed two pages where missing, rolling my eyes at the idea of the old women being overbearing of a ruined book. Sighing I flipped through the rest of the pages then there was a huge bang, jumping I dropped the book onto the floor.

Standing from my seat I ran to the door flinging it open I looked out into the hall seeing smoke slide out from under Bob and Tom's apartment door I figured they had blown up another experiment. Walking to their door I knocked sharply on the wooden door while yelling.

"Hey Bob, Tom are you two okay in there?" then the door opened and smoke poured into the hallway and two men were standing in the doorway sucking in fresh air.

"Oh hello (cough) Lu (cough) Lu" Tom said Shaking his head releasing more ash into the air.

"I'm sorry (cough) if we woke you" Bob said running his hand through his blonde hair and shaking loose more ash.

"No I was awake, but what did you two blow up this time? Didn't the building manager tell you that you weren't allowed to experiment in the building anymore?" I said looking at the soot covered men.

"Yes, but Bob said that this one wouldn't explode" Tom said fixing his glasses that where bent on his nose.

"Um, I think Bob was wrong because that was an explosion… what where you two doing anyways?" I asked curious to know what it was that blew up this time.

"Oh we were trying to make super coffee" Bob said.

"Super…coffee" I repeated slowly an odd look on my face.

"Yes it has more caffeine in it and can keep you going all day with just one cup" Tom said smiling.

"Sweetness, when you guys get it down and it won't blow up in our faces me and Maru-chan will try it" I said and walked back to my apartment waving to them.

An hour later Maru walked in the door taking her boots off she walked into the front room and sat in her chair. Looking at me she cleared her throat to get my nose out of my book looking at her she spoke.

"I think I know the answer already but why is the hallway covered in ash and soot?" she asked pulling her hair from its ponytail.

"Bob and Tom blew up their coffee experiment" I said simply and went back to my book.

"Oh, well I'm taking a shower then going to bed you should go to bed too, remember we get Megan back tomorrow and we have to get up early to prepare the punishment Lu-chan" Maru said standing up and walking down the hall.

"Okay mommy I'll go after this chapter" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at her mother like tone.

"Kay then night Lulu-chan" she said ignoring my sarcasm.

"Mmm, Night Maru-chan" finishing my chapter I walked to my room and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top then crawled under my covers, wondering what Maru had planned for Megan, whatever it was it was going to be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maru) Well there is chapter one of the rewrite we hope you guys liked it because we did and we think it's a lot better too right Lu-chan? **

**Lulu)….**

**Maru) Lu-chan give Shikamaru the blackmail pictures already and come help me do the talking part.**

**Lulu) I would but if I get out of the tree he'll kill me.**

**Shikamaru) No, I won't.**

**Maru) Yeah he's too lazy to kill you, now get down here and help me Lu-chan.**

**Shikamaru) It's not that I'm lazy it's just not worth my time.**

**Lulu) Like Maru-chan said you're too lazy to kill me and here you can have the stupid pictures…cry baby.**

**Shikamaru) (snatches pictures and walks off).**

**Maru) Whoa you really gave him the pictures.**

**Lulu) Yes, it was the noble thing to do…plus I made copies here's yours.**

**Maru) See this is why you're my friend.**

**Lulu) I know anyways please read and review the story.**

**Maru) We would really love some feedback to see if anyone likes this version better.**

**Maru and Lulu) One more thing this is REALLY IMPORTANT WE NEED A BETA-READER...if you're a Beta-reader or you know a good Beta-reader please, please leave us a review telling us about yourself or the Bet-reader you know.**


	2. Purple goo!

**F.Y.W.T.O :rewrite chapter 2**

**Lulu) Hi people it's I the great and almighty Lulu-chan**

**Maru) Lu-chan stop lying I am great and almighty!**

**Lulu) No, I am**

**Maru) No, me**

**Lulu) No, me**

**Maru) No our beta KillerxGaara is the great and almighty one!**

**Lulu)…..**

**Maru) See you agree**

**Lulu)…..**

**Maru) I thank our beta for putting up with our bad grammar and Lulu's horrible spelling-**

**Lulu) HEY…. My spelling isn't that bad.**

**Maru) -and for putting up with Lulu in general (smiles and ducks random object thrown by Lulu) Now onto the story.**

(Lulu's POV)

-- Dreamland--

'I was walking through a field of white and yellow daisies. I looked down and noticed that I was very much out of character seeing that I was wearing a white sundress and a large yellow straw hat. Shrugging my shoulders I walked towards a large blooming sakura tree that was sitting in the middle of the field. As I walked closer to the tree I noticed that there was someone standing near the sakura tree. As I got closer to the person and the tree I noticed who the person was it was the man of my dreams, grinning I took off at a dead run towards him and jumped into his arms. I didn't realize that tears were pouring down my face until he wiped one of them away and then said.

'Hush my love I'm here and never leaving' then I spoke I said the only thing that I could as I looked up into his blood red eyes.

'Itachi' as we leaned towards each other for what was sure to be the most perfect kiss-

--Reality--

My dream world shattered as Maru came into my room demanding that I wake up so we could plan our revenge. Opening my eyes I glared at my silvered hair friend and snarled at her for ruining my perfect dream. Mustering the mental will power not to tackle her I growled a half hearted

"What do you want Maru?"

"Lu-chan wake up! We must plan our perfect revenge." She yelled taking up a Lee worthy pose. Still glaring at her from under my blanket I grunted before pulling it up over my head ready to go back to sleep and finish my lovely dream while saying

"Go away I was dreaming about Itachi and you ruined it by waking me up."

"I never ruined it. It is all Megan's fault for being a stuck up bitch and making me want to get revenge on her for what she said to us yesterday. So therefore it's all her fault and you should be mad at her not me." She said matter-of fact type of voice.

I thought about this and realized that that what she said was true; if it wasn't for Megan then I could still be dreaming about Itachi. I suddenly sat up pointing at Maru's face my hair in disarray but not really caring then I yelled

"Damn it your right! Damn that Megan she ruin my perfect dream with Itachi …that bitch." During my rant and punching the air in front of me I somehow managed to fall onto the floor with a loud thump and an undignified oomph'.

"Lu-chan it's not nice to yell at the floor. It never did anything to you." Maru said standing in front of me a small smirk on her face

"I wasn't yelling at the floor I was yelling with the floor." I said sitting up and crossing my arms.

"Yea whatever buddy. Now come on we have to get ready to leave." She said I looked around my room for my alarm clock

"What the fuck! It's only 5:30 are you trying to kill me with lack of sleep?"

"Stop your bitching, Lu-chan, we have to go set up the trap before too many teachers show up. Now hurry up and get dressed." That's when I noticed that she was already dressed wearing a long sleeve baggie black and purple striped hoodie with black jeans and black and purple vans.

"Fine" I said pouting and still on the floor.

"Good now up hurry because we have to leave in five minutes to catch the next bus.." She said walking out and shutting my door.

"God she is so mean!" I yelled at my walls then I stood up and grabbed a green T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans from my closet and pulled them on. Putting on my green and black vans I grabbed my brush and brushed out my raven colored hair then picked up a hair tie and opened my door walking down the hall I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

--Time Skip- Fifth Period--

"Hey Maru-chan when is Steve going to do it?" I asked once again glancing up from my English book and looked over at Maru who was quietly taking notes acting like she didn't care if Steve went through with our plan or not.

"For the hundredth time Lu-chan I don't know Lu it's only fifth period we still have four more to go but I just hope it's soon. And besides its two minutes until lunch so just calm down." As if those words were a trigger the instant she said that phrase the intercom cracked on and a male's voice said the words that we had been patiently waiting for.

"Would Megan Hilt please report to room 33A for an emergency cheer leading meeting, Megan Hilt to room 33A." I looked at Maru who looked at me and we both grinned. After the announcement the ball rang signaling that English was over and the best class of the day was about to begin; lunch.

"I can't wait until schools over so we can watch the tape." I said to Maru as we were leaving for lunch.

"See told you the camcorder was a good idea" she said smiling.

During lunch me and Maru were sitting at a table that held some of the only people in the school who we considered good enough to be our friends; Steve, Dylan, and Zach. They were the only other three people in the entire world, besides my parents and Maru-chan of course; who I trusted my life with

As we were talking about how genius the plan was everyone else in the cafeteria got quiet and we all looked towards the entrance. What we saw was priceless, we couldn't help ourselves we all broke out laughing. Megan was standing there covered in feathers with some unnamable purple stuff dripping from her long blonde hair, and her cloths look like they were washed in neon colored paints. Everyone in the room was still laughing her cronies where running toward her. Megan finally seemed to figure out where she was and ran out of the room screaming her goons following behind her. Once everyone had stopped laughing we continued eating are lunch, it wasn't until later; near the end of the `lunch period that I sensed something bad coming our way.

"Maru-chan I sense a disturbance in the force my young padawan." I said causing her to give me a 'you did not just quote Yoda look' (Hey tori yoda dose say that right I'm not really sure if so you can delete this part in the parenthises)

"Like what?" Maru-chan asked looking confused. Right then a shadow loamed over us causing both of us to look straight up into the face of our principal.

"Lulu Bear and Maru Fuyu" He said from behind us. Just then a thought ran through our heads "Shit how did he know?"

"Yes sir Mr. Hamilton?" Maru answered trying to seem like an angel: which by the way she was pulling off quit well.

"Will you two please come with me, we have something's to discuss." He said; before turning around and started walking away leaving us to follow him and leave our lunch and friends behind us.

When we arrived at his office Megan was sitting there still covered in feathers and the purple stuff was still clumped in her hair and her clothes where still multicolored, she was clutching a towel in her hands and there was smudges of purple on her face.

"Wow Megan I don't know what look you're trying for but really it suits you perfectly." Maru said smirking at the blonde girl.

"Whatever.. I know you're the ones who did this to me you freaks." Megan said looking at Maru like her head was going to explode if she concentrated hard enough.

"Yea whatever you have no proof that we even did anything." I said trying to get her to look away from Maru so she could just see how badly I wanted to rip her throat out for even looking at Maru like that "And stop looking at Maru-chan like that you snot-noise spoiled slut." I said completely forgetting that the principal was in the room..

"Miss. Bear I would advise you to watch your mouth you two are in enough trouble as is." Mr. Hamilton said sitting in his chair and motioning for us to sit in the two empty chairs next to Megan.

"Why are we in trouble sir we didn't do anything wrong" Maru said taking the chair the farthest from Megan.

"Do not lie to me Miss. Fuyu your names where on the black board" Mr. Hamilton said looking at Maru who's eyes widened a bit before she snorted.

"Okay Mr. Hamilton who would be stupid enough to do something so……so genius then write their names on the chalkboard" she said looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"You don't believe me fine come with me girls and I'll show you" he said standing up and walking out the door.

Standing up I made a run for the door but Maru caught my arm which forced me to walk beside her as we got closer to the room Maru's grip on my arm got tighter. When we finally reached the room she had practically cut off the flow of blood and my arm was numb then when Mr. Hamilton pushed open the door Maru let go of my arm. Stepping into the room we looked around at the setup of the trap, as I was looking at a series of dominos and a fan Maru smacked my arm.

Looking at where she was pointing my face paled a little there on the chalkboard surrounded by doodles of bunnies and other things was 'Lulu-chan and Maru-chan waz here'. Looking over at Maru I saw she was deep in thought then she face palmed and looked at me and I grinned as the memory came back to me.

-Flash back-

"Oh my god, Lu-chan." Maru yelled "I swear if you don't stop knocking over the dominos I'm going to dye your whole wardrobe pink. Then I'm going to hide all of your credit cards so you can't go and buy more clothes."

"But Maru-chan that's' mean" I said hiding behind the teacher's desk.

"I know that's why I'm your friend." She said grinning

"Yeah, you do make a good point my dear friend but that's just evil." I said hoping that she wouldn't really do it.

"And just so you know i really would do it." She said like she could read my mind as she went back to setting the dominos up again for the third time. You know what they say third times the charm most of the time.

"_Oh no she can read my mind now" _I thought looking at my friend who sighed.

"No Lu-chan I can't read your mind your just talking aloud…again" she said standing in front of the teacher's desk.

"No I'm not." I said loudly standing up.

"Yes you were" Maru said calmly walking back to the dominos with me following her.

"No I wasn't"

Yes you were, now stop arguing with me we have work to do. And Lu-chan my dear friend, I swear to god that if you knock over the dominos one more time I'm going to beat you." Maru said in too calm of a voice for my liking.

"Ok Maru-chan I swear i won't knock the dominos over again scouts honor." I said. As Maru went back to setting the dominos up again for the third time. You know what they say third times the charm, most of the time.

FIVE MINTUES LATER

"LU-CHAN"

"What I said I was sorry." I said backing away from the slightly aggravated silver haired teen.

"What am i going to do with you?" she sighed.

"Love me, and take care of me, and not kill me." I said not missing a beat. Maru looked like shehad calmed down a little before saying.

"Okay Lu-chan I love you like a sister so I won't kill you but find something to entertain yourself with okay" Maru said going back to the dominos.

"Like what Maru-chan"? I asked

"I don't care what you do just stop helping me" That was when i saw the chalk on the teacher's desk and my mind wandered.

-End Flashback-

"Oh yeah" I said basically just giving us away causing Maru to sigh.

"Dammit Lu-chan" Maru said under her breath glaring at me

"Your two's punishment will be to be three days of suspension you may return to school on Monday morning." Mr. Hamilton said causing Maru's head to snap over to him making her break the death glare she was giving me.

"W-what no M-Mr. Hamilton can't you give us another punishment"? Maru sputtered looking pleadingly at the heavy set man.

"I'm sorry Miss. Fuyu this is the only fitting punishment I can think of I will contact both of your parents at the end of school please collect your things and come to my office with that he left and Maru and me went to get our stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lulu) Whoa man that's harsh!**

**Maru) Yeah we're so mean to our two main characters.**

**Lulu) I know but we are so making it up to them in the next chapter aren't we Maru-chan?**

**Maru) Yep we are so I don't feel bad now!**

**Lulu) Yep so till next time please send us reviews and we'll keep dishing out new chapters!**


	3. A poetic fate!

**From your world to ours: rewrite chapter 3**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Maru) Hi our loyal readers we hope that you liked the last chapter and we hope you'll like this one too!**

**Lulu) Yeah cause we worked hard on it..**

**Maru) … what is this 'we' you speak of?**

**Lulu) Okay Maru-chan worked hard on…meanie never let me have any fun.**

**Maru) What was that Lulu?**

**Lulu) Nothing Maru.**

**Maru) Neh I thought so but any who-**

**Lulu) We want to thank our lovely beta for beta-ing our story.**

**Maru) is that even a word?**

**Lulu) It is now.**

**Maru) I can deal with that… now to the story..**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Naruto world)**

Feeling the warm sun on her face, Hinata rolled over onto her side and slowly opened her eyes and stretched as she glanced around her room. Then her pale eyes fell on the two notebooks she had gotten from the Hyuuga library the night before. Remembering what she had to do today, she climbed out of bed. Hurrying around her room for her clothes, she was pulling on a cream colored shirt when there was a knock on her door, startling her. She grabbed her white and lavender jacket, pulled it on, and walked to her door while zipping it up. Opening the door, she was met by another pair of pale eyes.

"N-Neji-nii" she sputtered, looking at her older cousin.

"Hinata-san, are you ready to leave?" he asked, looking at her. Nodding her head, Hinata grabbed the note books off her bed side table and followed Neji out of the compound.

"Umm, N-Neji-nii, do y-you think that S-Shikamaru-san can d-dec-ciffer these n-note books?" Hinata asked timidly as she slowly walked behind her cousin.

"I don't know, Hinata-san. That's why we are going to ask him and I wish you would stop stuttering; it makes you seem weak," he said flatly.

"I-I'm sorry, N-Neji-nii," she said and they both fell into silence as they made their way to the Nara compound.

As they walked down the streets of Konoha, Hinata thought about what Neji had said to her; she wasn't as weak as she had been before. She was Kurenai's apprentice and she had nearly perfected her new version of the gentle fists. She was also a promising medic ninja. Why was her cousin always putting her down? He had to see how much stronger she had become; sure he was by-far stronger, but she was better than her Genin days.

Kiba and Shino had told her she was getting better, stronger, and braver. Was Naruto proud of her, the way her the teammates where? Did the goofy blonde object of her desire even notice her or was he still infatuated with Sakura? Hinata knew she was still obsessed over Sasuke, even though he left the village and Sakura had Naruto right in front of her. Hinata admired many things about the pink haired Kunoichi; she admired her strength, speed, brains, and ability to adapt to anything. The thing she disliked was the pink haired teen ignored Naruto's feelings like he ignored her.

Keeping her eyes on the ground, Hinata watched her feet as they continued to walk to the Nara compound. Eyes still downcast, she stumbled back as she bumped into something. Regaining her balance, she looked up to see it was Neji's back she had collided with. Looking over his shoulder, she saw they were standing in front of the compound. Neji walked through the gate, shaking his head. After talking to a woman in the compound, they were on their way to Shikamaru's front door.

Looking at the house, Hinata was shocked it was so small; the house was about four rooms only, was surrounded by trees, and Hinata could see some deer in the thick foliage. It seemed as if they were watching her, making her step closer to Neji. She looked up when the door opened and a woman was standing in the door way. Assuming she was Shikamaru's mother, Hinata and Neji both bowed and she showed them in. The woman disappeared once they were inside the house.

Taking a look around, Hinata noticed the house was cozy with a low couch, some soft looking cushions sitting on the floor, pictures of deer, other pictures of Shikamaru and his parents were sitting on a table, and some pictures were on the walls in wooden frames. Hearing a commotion, Hinata looked up as Shikamaru walked into the room, followed by his mother asking if they wanted anything. Getting a chorus of polite 'no's, the women left.

"Man, she's such a troublesome woman," Shikamaru said. "So what brings you two here?"

"Hinata-san found some interesting notebooks in our library yesterday and we want to know if you can figure them out," Neji said, looking at the black haired teen.

"Fine, follow me," Shikamaru sighed and walked down a hall. Opening a door, he walked in and plopped into a chair next to a wooden desk. "So where are these notebooks?" he asked, looking at Neji.

"I-I got t-them, S-Shikamaru-san," Hinata stuttered, holding them out to the teen. Taking them, he motioned for the two Hyuuga to sit down, which they did.

Flipping open one of the notebooks, the genius scanned the first couple of lines. Sighing, he stood up, walked to a shelf, pulled down some other books, dropped them onto his desk, then sat back down. "This might take awhile."

"We have all day, Shikamaru-san," Neji said, looking at the other male. Shrugging, Shikamaru opened one of his books and started working on the two notebooks.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Our world Maru's POV)**

Walking down the street, my black and purple back pack, stuffed full with the three days of school work and homework I got from my teachers, was flung over one shoulder. My yellow eyes were glued dead in front of me and my boot clad feet pounded the sidewalk as I walked home with Lulu following. I was beyond annoyed. I was pissed which was rare for me, but not at Lulu. I should have checked everything before we left the classroom.

Shaking my head, I was forced to think of something worse: Mr. Hamilton was going to call my parents! My bad day just got worse. My parents were not going to like this phone call from Mr. Hamilton today; there was no praise attached to this one, it was just bad news.

Sighing loudly, I picked up my pace. I just wanted to go home and bury myself in a book and force myself to forget about my parents. Hearing shuffling behind me, I noticed that Lulu hadn't said anything since we left the school. Slowing down, I waited for my friend to catch up. When she was right beside me, I started to walk again. Looking over, I saw her mismatched eyes were downcast. Guilt washed over me and I opened my mouth to cheer her up, but she spoke first.

"Maru-chan, I'm sorry," she said, still looking at the sidewalk.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I got us caught and now you have to listen to your parents yell at you. My parents will just say it's my rebellious side and say no more on the subject, but your parents-" I cut her off. Looking ahead of us, I smiled.

"Neh, neh, it's okay, Lu-chan. It's mostly my fault. I didn't check anything before we left the room and, besides, my parents can find fault with everything. They would have found something to complain about eventually, you know that, so stop beating yourself up about it, buddy!" I said, waving my hand in a shooing manner with a small smile on my lips.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They are kinda nitpicky, huh?" Lulu asked, raising her mismatched eyes up from the ground and looking over to me.

"Yep, only my parents could find fault in my choice of….well, everything really," I said, laughing as we reached the apartment building.

"Are you sure you're not mad, Maru-chan?" Lulu asked, glancing over at me. Sighing, I pushed open the door to the staircase.

"Of course I'm not mad, Lu-chan. Do I ever stay mad at you or the guys longer than a few minutes?" I asked, smiling at her as the elevator doors opened.

"Okay, I guess so, but you better not be lying to me, Maru-chan, or else!" she said, cracking her knuckles and stepping into the elevator. "See you at the apartment, Mar-chan."

"Yep," I said, starting up the ten flights of stairs to the apartment.

Once I got to the top floor, I opened the door and saw Lulu was talking to our neighbors, Bob and Tom. Smiling, I walked over to the three people engaged in conversation. I dropped my pack onto the floor with a loud thump, making Lulu jump and turn around. Seeing me, she gave a wave and Bob and Tom smiled at me. Looking oddly at the three, I figured Lulu had told them of our suspension. They were like her uncles, after all. She told them practically everything that happened, but she left out most of our worst plans of revenge on Megan and other enemies we had.

"Maru-chan, I was telling Bob and Tom 'bout what we did to Megan," Lulu said, smiling widely at the memory.

"Really?" I looked at the two men. "Do you think it was a good plan?" I asked quietly to the two scientists.

"It was well thought out," Bob said.

"The way Lulu described the setup of the dominos, fans, feathers, balloons filled with ketchup, and other what-not, you're a bright girl, Maru," Tom praised, causing me to smile a little.

"Well, Lu-chan, helped too," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Did she? Well, both of you are bright girls and, Maru, if you ever need our help, just tell us and we'll help. Okay? We consider you family too," Bob added.

"Thanks, guys….um, guys, your front room is on fire!" I exclaimed, pointing at the small flame on their carpet.

"Ahhh! Um, got to go, girls, talk to you later," both men said as they shut the door to go put out their front room.

"Well, if the apartment building ever burns down or blows up, we know who did it," Lulu said as I picked up my back pack and followed her to our apartment.

"Yep, we'll know who not to blame when the cops come," I said, smiling as Lulu opened the door and we walked in.

Kicking my boots off, I walked to my room and dropped my back pack onto the floor, startling Max, my pet spider monkey. He looked over at me and chattered. Smiling, I opened the door to his cage and he jumped onto my shoulder. Scratching his neck, he jumped onto my bed, then onto the floor and ran out the door to go pester Lulu. Grabbing a pair of basketball shorts and a baggie T-shirt, I changed. I was walking out my door when something caught my attention.

Sitting on my bedside table was the book I found at work. Picking it up, I walked into the living room where Max was running around, holding something, and Lulu was chasing him. Laughing at the sight, Lulu heard me, stopped chasing the monkey, looked at me, and pointed at Max.

"Maru-chan, make him give me my book back! He's being mean," she whined, pouting as the monkey sat on top of the bookshelf with a book in his small hands.

"Max, give Lulu-chan her book back and I'll give you a banana," I said, bargaining with the small primate, who threw the book at Lulu and jumped to my shoulder, chittering loudly at me and practically demanding I get him his banana.

"Maru-chan, you baby him too much," Lulu said, sitting on the couch with her newly retrieved book as I handed Max a banana from the top of the refrigerator. Walking into the living room I, sat in my fluffy green chair.

Looking over at Lulu, I saw the book she had so desperately tried to retrieve from Max. Then I glanced at the one that was sitting in my lap. I jumped up suddenly so Max fell from my shoulder and landed on the back of the chair, causing him to drop his banana and chitter at me. Seeing my sudden movement, Lulu looked up to see why I had jumped up, then she looked at the book I was holding.

Making my way over to the coffee table sitting in front of the couch, I set my book on the tan table top. Grabbing the book Lulu had, I set it next to mine. As the books lay next to each other, we both just stared at the almost identical leather bound books, the different colored leather on each book complemented the other. They were almost twins except their appearance. Mine looked to be a little bit older; I could tell because the cover and spine were beat up a little more.

"Maru-chan, they look a lot alike," Lulu said, not looking up. "Where did you get your book? Was it from a book store?" she asked, still staring at the books.

"I know, it's weird… and no, I didn't get it from a book store. I found it at work," I said, sitting cross-legged on the floor on my side of the table.

"Oh, well I got mine from a book store. The woman didn't want me to have it…" she said, not completing her thought.

"Lu-chan, you didn't steal it did you?" I asked her. She looked at me slightly annoyed.

"No, I didn't steal it, Maru-chan. I left the woman some money on the counter and I got another book. It's a cook book," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I hope it's a how-to for horrible cooks, Lu-chan, 'cause you need it," I laughed at her.

"Neh, why do you think I keep you around, Maru-chan? You know too much and you can cook. I don't have to order out anymore," she said smiling. Rolling my eyes, I opened the books and looked at the pages.

Opening the book, I got to the page with the poem. I read it again in my mind and then turned the book to Lulu so she could read it. Taking the book she got, I was turning the pages till I got to one that had Kanji written on the pages. Setting the book down on the table, I traced the beautifully written script with my fingers, wanting to know what it said.

"Hey, Maru-chan, do you understand this poem?" Lulu asked me, setting the book on her lap. Standing up, I walked and sat on the arm of the couch and looked over the poem again.

"I have no idea what it could mean, buddy, but your book has Kanji in it," I said and she grabbed it off the table and set it on her lap above my book.

"Do you think if you read it out loud you could figure out what it means?" Lulu asked, tracing the Kanji.

"Maybe, here let me see it," I said, reaching out. Lulu handed me the book. Looking over the words, I sighed and read the poem

_"From the darkness of our world into the light of another_

_Through the raging seas, through the gentle breeze,_

_Through the endless skies to the open arms of our loves_

_There will be two princesses who shall save our world._

_But our Salvation will come with a price. _

_The sacrifice of one."_

"Maru, you left out the last part," Lulu said, stating the obvious.

"I know it makes it sound stupid, Lu-chan."

"Just say it, Maru-chan."

"Ugh fine, so let it be," I said, finishing the poem.

After I said the words, the room seemed to get colder. Shivering, I looked at Lulu who was looking at me. Standing up, she walked to the thermostat to check it. Shrugging, she walked toward the kitchen and I followed her to make sure she didn't kill herself.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Naruto world)**

Leaning back in his chair, Shikamaru cracked his back and stretched his arms above his head. It had taken him six long, annoying, troublesome hours, but he had finally deciphered over half of both books. Picking up what he had deciphered, he turned to the two Hyuuga who were still sitting in his room. Hinata was slumped back in her seat, sleeping, and Neji was leaning back, his hands folded. Clearing his throat, Hinata started and looked at the dark haired teen. Turning a light shade of pink for falling asleep, she sat up and folded her hands together.

"Well, I got most of it figured out, so here you go. I can do the rest of it later, if you want, but for now, I'm going to go watch the clouds. The suns setting and it's the best time to watch them," Shikamaru said, handing both his notes and the battered notebooks to Hinata and standing up from his chair.

"Right, thank you, Shikamaru-san," Neji said. As the two males started to talk, Hinata looked at the notes Shikamaru had written, seeing something resembling a poem she read it aloud.

_"From the darkness of our world into the light of another_

_Through raging sea's, and through gentle breeze_

_Through endless skies, into the wings of great angel's_

_Into the open arms of our true love's never to be forgotten_

_The queen will be our salvation to get back to our world._

_To give it light and drive out the darkness that attacks it._

_So let it be."_

After she read the poem, she looked up at both Neji and Shikamaru, who looked down at her. Jumping to her feet when the temperature in the room dropped, she pulled a kunai from her pouch as did the other two. As the three ninja stood, backs together, there was a brilliant flash of light, then nothing.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Our world Maru's POV)**

Standing in the kitchen and leaning against the counter, I watched Lulu rummage through the cabinets for something to eat. Feeling me watch her, she looked over her shoulder and sighed. She turned and looked at me, crossing her arms.

"Okay, Maru-chan, you don't have to watch me. I'm a big girl, I can do this myself," she said. Lifting my eyebrow, I gave her a 'yeah freakin right' look.

"Uh huh, sure, that's why you broke the toaster and the blender, oh, and burned a hole through one of my good stainless steel pans?" I said while hopping up to sit on the counter.

"One time, Maru-chan! One freakin time and you don't let it go!" Lulu said and turned back to the cabinets.

"Actually, you've broken three toasters, two blenders, killed all of my pans, and had to buy a new set," I said, smiling and reaching into the cabinet next to me. I pulled out a pack of chocolate chip cookies. "Oi, Lu-chan, want a cookie?"

"No, I don't know what I want…Ha-ha, yay, tuna!" she shouted, standing up with the can held close to her like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I thought you hated tuna?" I questioned, biting into a cookie and watching as Lulu opened the can of tuna.

"I do, but you know I get weird when there's about to be a full moon," she said, making a sandwich. Then she looked in the cabinet again and pulled out another can.

"You're going to eat two cans?" I asked, pulling two more cookies from the pack and putting the rest up.

"NO, it's for tomorrow. You know, Friday," she said, still holding the can..

"Mmm, okay then," I said and hopped off of the counter, opened the refrigerator, grabbed the milk, and poured some into a cup.

"Maru-chan, don't you hate milk?" Lulu asked.

"I do, but I'm not drinking it. You need milk for cookies, Lu-chan," I said.

"Maru-chan, y-" but she was cut off as a loud pop was heard. "You need to stop teaching Max how to turn on the T.V. and other stuff" she said, sighing.

"What? He likes to watch T.V., Lu-chan. I'll take him to my room to watch something," I said and stuck a cookie in my mouth. I grabbed my cup of milk and turned around.

Looking up, my eyes got wide and the cookie fell from my lips as my mouth dropped open and I nearly dropped my glass of milk. Setting the cup back on the counter to my left, I smacked Lulu's arm.

"H-Hey, Lu-chan, um can you dream when you're awake?" I asked, taking a step back.

"No, I don't think so why?" she responded, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, okay then, um, turn around, but promise me you won't freak out okay?" I said, grabbing onto her arm.

"Um, okay." As she said this, she turned around and her reaction was like mine.

Because standing in our kitchen in all of their anime glory, were Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, and none other than Kakashi.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

** Maru) Ha-ha another cliffy… we know you love them that's why we do it (evil smile)**

** Lulu) Yep that's why Maru-chan did it to make you guys suffer cause that's how much she loves you.**

** Maru) Hey if it's a good cliffy then they'll read the next chapter, right?**

** Lulu) … Yeah I guess so…so please review and I'll have the next chapter up in no time… or will I?…dun, dun, dun (evil laugh)**


	4. Meet the ninja

**Fywto chapter 4**

* * *

**Maru) Merry Christmas!**

**Lulu) Also happy birthday to Maru!!**

**Maru) Yep that too, anyways this is our Christmas present to you guys for being evil and making you wait so long between chapters.**

**Lulu) Yeah sorry. and as always we thank our beta (formally known as KillerwingxGaara who now goes by Tainted Griffin) for putting up with us.**

**Maru) We do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Lulu:**

As me and Maru stood in my kitchen staring at the five leaf ninja in front of us I mean - The Naruto characters-my kitchen I still could not believe that they were standing in my kitchen then in the middle of my shock, Naruto decided to say something.

"Who the hell are you g…." Before he could get any further I jumped at his loud intrusion of my thoughts and I did the only logical thing I could think of; I threw the can of tuna I still held in my hands at him and seeing he didn't dodge it, it smacked him square in the face.

"Lu-chan! What did I tell you about throwing things at people? And I think you killed him!" Maru shouted at me.

"Not to do it… unless it was Megan?" I recited "And I didn't kill him, at-least I don't think I did." I muttered unsurely. Then a thought popped into my head.

"You fucking thief. I want my god-damn tuna back." I yelled pointing at the blonde who now had the can of tuna in his hands and a nice sided bump on his forehead. I walked up to the still shocked Naruto and grabbed my precious can of tuna that was sitting in his hands. Then I went and stood next to Maru, so I could take count of who all showed up in my kitchen.

That's when I saw Kakashi, my second most favorite ninja, and I couldn't help but stop thinking and just act. I ran towards him with the intent to hug him to death, but at the last second he sidestepped to the right and I ran into the wall that he was standing in front of.

**Maru:**

I watched as Lulu ran toward Kakashi only for him to move and for her to hit the wall, quite hard might I add. Even with her reflexes she couldn't avoid the wall. I couldn't help but smirk as I watched her slide down the wall onto her butt.

"Lu-chan you're supposed to avoid the wall not run into it." I said trying to hide my amusement.

"Neh" she said as she rubbed her nose, but before she had the chance to say anything thing else, Kakashi interrupted her by clearing his throat and looked at me then at Lulu.

"Ummm, who are you two girls and where are we?" He asked glancing around the apartment.

"Ummmm, well my name is Maru and the one on the floor holding her nose, which might be broke, is Lulu-chan. And you guys are in Ohio." I said shifting from my left leg to my right.

"How did you guys get here?" Lu asked looking at them from her spot on the floor.

"Honestly…I don't know." Kakashi said as his eye made the 'U' shaped thing when he smiles.

"I have a theory on it" Shikamaru said gaining all of the attention in the room.

"Well I do to!" Naruto yelled suddenly making me wince at his high pitched voice.

"W-what would that be N-Naruto-kun" Hinata asked quietly.

"They did it." He said pointing at Lulu then at me "Yeah, I bet that there witches or something." He continued with no sign of stopping "Yeah, I bet they brought us here to grind our bones to make breads or eat our brains or something." He said acting as if that was the most logical answer. I stared shocked at him, wondering if I really looked like a witch or something for him to come up with that crazy idea.

"It must be the way me and Lu-chan are dressed and the way we look." I thought coming to my conclusion. I snapped out of my thoughts only to see Lulu throw her can of tuna at Naruto again.

**Lulu:**

"What the fucking hell, you bastard!" I yelled "Do we look like damn witches, huh?"

"Even if we were Naruto, Giants grind bones to make bread and Zombies eat brains, not witches, darling" Maru said softly, she was being too nice to him he just called us witches for crisps sake!

"Maru-chan he called us witches stop being so nice!" I said sternly looking at my silver haired friend.

"Sorry Lu but you can't blame him he's not the only one to make those assumptions" Maru said looking at me her eyes down.

"So you're not witches?" the blonde asked causing Maru to look up and give him a small smile.

"No we're not" Maru said.

Sighing, I though bitterly "I'm a fucking Werewolf not a stupid freakin' tree hugging, charm casting witch, thank you very much!" Then I realized for the second time tonight Naruto had stolen my can of tuna- that I chucked at him.

"Dammit I want my fucking tuna back." I yelled from my spot on the floor.

"I must say you have really good accuracy to hit Naruto from where you're sitting." Tenten said looking impressed.

"Thank you." I said smiling at her before looking back at Naruto, but I had turned just in time to see my precious can of tuna coming back at me and then nothing.

**Maru:**

I watched as Naruto threw Lulu's can of tuna back at her. She had just turn back around to see it right before it smacked her in the forehead. She sat there for a minute not doing anything, "Lu-chan, are you still alive?" I asked only for her to make a giggly sound then fall backwards.

"Naruto I think you just killed my friend!" I growled, leaning over lulu's unconscious form then looking up I glared at the blonde.

"Now clam down Maru-san, Naruto didn't kill your friend, he just knocked her out that's all." Kakashi said looking at Lulu also.

"Hmmm, whatever."

"Now, please, let's all clam down and think about this… rationally." A look was cast in Naruto's direction.

"Shikamaru you said that you had a theory?"

"Yeah, I do but it's troublesome. I think that the books that Hinata brought to me to translate are the ones that brought us here." He sighed as if he were completely and utterly bored.

"Books?" Naruto said the word slowly like it was a brand new one that he had never heard before.

"Wait!" I said thinking back to the books sitting on the coffee table "What kind-of books are we talking about?"

"These books." Shikamaru said and Hinata held up two notebooks that looked similar to the books that were sitting in Lu's living room except much older.

"Oh my god, we have the exact same books in the living room my pet was teasing Lu-chan with one an-" Then a thought came to me.

"Max. Oh no I forgot all about max." I said running for the living room to find my small companion.

"Maru-chan, don't leave me alone with the crazy ninja that aren't the sexy Itachi." I heard Lulu slurred as she woke from her tuna can induced 'nap'.

Not listening to her I stepped into the living room and glanced around for the small spider monkey not seeing him I decided to broaden my search, so I walked down the hall to my room. Opening the door I looked around for him he wasn't there either, walking into Lulu's room the only thing I saw was her pet boa walking out I closed her door. As I was about to check the bathroom I heard a scream, jumping I ran down the hall to the living room stopping I smiled at what I saw. Standing in the middle of the room was a certain blonde teen with a certain white and black monkey on his head walking toward them I held my arms open and Max jumped to me.

"Naruto you found Max" I said as the little monkey sat on my shoulder and watched the ninja with interest.

"I didn't find it; crazy thing attacked my face… I had flashbacks to my first mission as a Genin" then he gave a small shiver causing the people in the room laugh or smile.

"Well first of all Max is not an 'it' he's a spider monkey and I have to go put him to bed so Lulu I leave the ninja in your care till I get back" I said walking down the hall leaving Lulu on her own with the ninja.

**Lulu:**

"I really don't think it's a smart idea to leave me with the ninja but whatever, Maru-chan knows best." I said watching Maru retreat to her room with that cursed monkey.

"Lulu-san what did Maru-san mean when she said Naruto wasn't the only one to make those assumptions about you guys being witches?" Kakashi asked

"Oh, well you see it's because of the way we look and how we dress. Normally people don't have purple and yellow colored eyes or silver hair, and well we dress in the colors that we like. And for those reasons people exclude us from everything, around here if you don't look and act a certain way people don't accept you. They call you name's and do cruel thing to you."

I looked toward Naruto knowing that he went through almost the same things and would understand the most "You know it's kind-of ironic because both me and Maru-chan come from well-respected families and at the beginning everyone wanted to be our friends but we stuck together because all those people just wanted to be in our parents good grace. When our parents weren't around the one's pretending to be our friend's treated us like freaks" I looked out the big bay window on the other side of the living room pushing memoires back into boxes that didn't need to be opened again.

"But anyways, lets look at those books of yours." I said smiling and looking at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." He said as he handed them over.

I opened the first book and noticed that it was written in old English, I flipped through the first few pages until I found one that had a very familiar poem on it. It was the same poem that Maru had read not more than 20 minutes ago.

"Ok question did anyone of you guys read this poem aloud?" I asked pointing to said poem

"Huh? Yeah Hinata did." Shikamaru said looking slightly confused and bored at the same time

"Man I wish I could pull off that look and not look stupid." I thought to myself.

"Well umm Maru read that poem out loud too, and about ten minutes later you all showed up in my apartment." I said looking at each ninja before resting my eyes upon Shikamaru "Do you think that these poems could have something to do with you guys being here?"

"Yes, it's a possibility I suppose, it could have been like a jutsu or something, but it sounds troublesome."

"Yea it does," I said looking up towards the clock I saw that it was almost midnight "ok I think we should get some sleep and then sit down tomorrow and figure out what we are going to do with you five."

"Oh my god Lu-chan you developed a brain." Maru said walking down the hall acting like she was shocked

"Now that's mean Maru-chan, it's just because I don't find anything interesting enough to actually use my brain." I said in my defense

"Sure, sure keep telling yourself that." She said before looking at the ninja "Right there are only two extra bedrooms but they are pretty big so it won't be a problem if you guys bunk up. Tenten and Hinata can share one of the rooms but the three of you will have to share the other one." She said

"Okay that's fine" Tenten said "But I do have a question, how do you guys know our names?" Looking at Maru I grinned and stepped behind her.

"I'll answer that tomorrow for now we need sleep" Maru said walking down the hall I followed her, stopping at the hall closet Maru pulled out some blankets and spare pillows shoving the pillows at me I handed them to the ninja and Maru passed out blankets. Giving the boys the room closest to the living room Tenten and Hinata got the room Next to me finally crawling into bed I pulled my blankets up over my head smiling to myself mine and Maru's life just got a lot more interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Lulu) Okay me and Maru are gonna do something really different and cool from now on!**

**Maru)… We are?**

**Lulu) Yep we're gonna state random facts bout stuff**

**Maru) Ummm okay**

**Lulu) Random fact number 1- Squirrels are immune to rabies**

**Maru) Ahhh random fact number 2- Spider monkeys like banana daquiries.**

**Lulu) random fact number 3- A cat in a hurry can sprint at about thirty-one miles per hour.**

**Maru) Random fact number4- It is a misdemeanor to kill or threaten a butterfly -- so says City Ordinance No. 352 in Pacific Grove, California.**

**Lulu) The last random fact for today is number 5- Mel Blanc (the voice of Bugs Bunny) was allergic to carrots.**


	5. The joys of shopping

**F.Y.W.T.O chapter 5**

* * *

**Maru) Sup, readers.**

**Lulu) Yeah, sup guys and not guys.**

**Maru) … Okay, me and Lulu think that the random facts in the last chapter were cool, so we're keeping them! X3**

**Lulu) Yep, yep! Okay, now to the story.**

* * *

**Maru:**

Rolling onto my side, my blanket pulled over my head and tucked under my chin. I was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth that made me glad in a way that Lulu and I had gotten suspended from school because I could sleep longer. It was peaceful; I didn't have to practically flip over Lulu's bed to get her up, rush to make breakfast, or get dressed and I didn't have the issue of tripping over my own feet to catch the bus. But the best part was I could actually watch the episodes of Naruto that were played at 9:30 in the morning. My eyes suddenly flew open and I bolted upright in my bed.

Naruto!

That's right, they were in our apartment! Or was it some crazy dream? If so, it would be awesome to tell it to Lulu. Throwing my blankets off of me, I crawled out of bed. Changing into a pair of baggie black jeans and putting a purple zip up hoodie on over my black tank, I ran my fingers through my hair. I opened my door and walked down the hall toward the kitchen to start breakfast for Lulu and I.

Yawning, I slowed down as I walked past the spare rooms. I glanced in them before I shook my head; I was being crazy. Once I was in the kitchen, I grabbed a mixing bowl, some eggs, vanilla, cinnamon, and bread I had left out the day before. With everything but the bread in the bowl, I was mixing it with the bowl in the crook of my right arm when someone gripped my shoulder and shouted:

"HEY!"

Jumping, I dropped the bowl of egg mixture which hit the counter and dumped down the front of my hoodie at the same time that I stepped back and slipped in the mess on the tiled floor, landing on my back. Lying on the kitchen floor in a puddle of eggs, I stared up into the face of a blonde teen wearing orange pants and a white T-shirt. He was looking down at me when his lips twitched.

'Is he going to do what I think he is?' I thought.

Finally, he broke out into a full and loud fit of laughter. I groaned as I pushed myself up and grabbed the counter, pulling myself to my feet. Hearing a snicker, I turned to see Lulu who was holding her hand over her mouth and the rest of the ninja standing in the kitchen. I picked the bowl up off the floor and sat it on the counter. Then I looked down at myself; my hoodie had egg and cinnamon dripping down it, I could feel it in my hair as well as on my back. I glanced between the mess and Naruto. I focused on Lulu.

"Lu, I'm gonna take a shower. Show them what we watch at 9:30; that'll answer Tenten's question from last night," I said, walking past Lulu and the ninja, careful not to fall.

"Okay, Maru…hey, what are we going to eat!" Lulu shouted at my back.

"I don't know, make some cereal."

"But I don't like cereal!" she whined.

"Blame the person who scared me," I said, walking into my room grabbing some clothes. I went into the bathroom, shut and locked the door, and got in the shower. It took longer than I thought to scrub the egg out of my hair. After I got all goo out of my hair, I dried off and changed into another pair of jeans and a baggie, long sleeved shirt that stopped at my finger tips. Drying my hair with the towel, I tossed it in the clothes hamper with my egg covered clothes and, opening the door, heard someone talking loudly.

Reaching the living room, I saw that Lulu had the ninja sitting on the couch and chairs watching a T.V show. Not just any show, but the anime Naruto. I walked into the room, stopped beside the green chair which was closest to the hallway, leaned against it, and watched the T.V. It was an old episode where they were taking the Chunin exams; it was Sakura and Ino's fight at the part where Ino took control over Sakura and was about to make her forfeit the match.

I knew what was going to happen in the show, quickly lost interest in it, and looked over the room full of people. Lulu was sitting cross legged on the arm of the couch, next to her was Tenten, and then Hinata. Naruto was sitting right next to her, making her face turn a deep red while she poked her fingers together. Kakashi stood arms crossed over his chest. Someone was missing at first I couldn't think of who, and then I looked down at the chair. Seeing a spiky ponytail, I remembered who I forgot. It was Shikamaru and he was sitting in my green chair, focused on the screen in front of him.

Smiling, I pushed off the chair and walked to the kitchen to see what I could scrounge up for seven people. Poking around in the cabinets, I found some muffin mix. I pulled the bag out, set it on the counter, and grabbed the egg bowl Lulu had cleaned. Grabbing the two muffin tins from the drawer under the stove, I filled them with the mix and set the oven, putting them in before I shut the door.

"Maaruuuu-chan, whatcha making?" Turning, I saw Lulu looking into the kitchen as she leaned over the couch.

"Muffins," I answered, hopping onto the counter and swinging my feet to keep from falling off.

"What kind of muffins?"

"The edible kind, Lulu," I answered.

"Hey." Looking to the source of the voice, I saw it was Naruto "…Sorry I laughed at you, but it was funny," he said, smiling. Sighing, I had to admit it was funny after it happened.

"Eh, it's okay, Naruto." I stopped to think for a moment. "Oh, so did watching that show explain anything?"

"Not really. If anything, it made it a bit more confusing," Shikamaru said, walking into the kitchen to sit at the table.

"Oh."

"I'm confused," Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Uh, let me try and explain it," I said. "I'm guessing the books we have are connected to you guys coming here, but I'm not really sure. But in our world, mine and Lulu's I mean, all five of you are make-believe or fictional, fake!" I stated, still sitting on the counter.

"But we're right here," Naruto said, looking at me.

"I know. I think your world might be a parallel universe or something and we breached it somehow."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at me oddly.

"Eh, never mind. I'll figure it out eventually…I think." The timer on the oven beeped. Hopping off the counter, I pulled the muffins out of the oven and handed them out. Grabbing my muffin, I sat back on the counter while the others sat at the kitchen table. Suddenly, the phone rang making the ninja jump. Standing from her seat, Lulu walked to the phone, grinning at the ninja's reaction.

"It's just a phone, it's harmless," she said, picking it up. "Hello, Lulu speaking." The smile fell from her face and she looked at me and I knew who was on the other end of the phone. "Yes, Maru-chan is here, do you want to speak with her?" She said in a curt voice before giving me an apologetic look and held out the phone. I hopped off the counter and took it from her.

"Hello," I said. Then my father spoke.

"_You ungrateful brat."_ he shouted. _"How dare you get suspended from school? What about your grades? What are you going to do if you fail?"_

"I won't, I got my work from my teachers."

"_What about your sister's reputation when she gets to high school? She'll be treated badly because of you!"_

"I doubt that will happen," I said softly.

"_You don't know anything. You chose 'that girl' over your own flesh and blood!"_

"No, I didn't. You and mother let me leave," I stated, looking at the floor, I felt the stares of the ninja.

"_It was a test and you failed! You always were ungrateful. All the things we gave to you and you could never do any of it right. You messed up everything!"_ he yelled.

"No, I didn't mess up I just-" but my father cut me off.

"_You couldn't do simple things like gymnastics, martial arts, you even failed your self-defense classes."_ he continued telling me all the things I had failed at.

"I just wasn't any good at them, but I tried for you two."

"Shut up! Just shut up and what were our rules for you to be able to live with 'that girl'?"

"You said to stay in school and to not step out of line" I repeated what I was told the day I left.

"_Exactly, and you didn't follow the rules, you're not in school, and you stepped out of line with Megan. Her parents want to break the partnership. If this falls through, your mother and I are blaming you, do you understand me? I should make you come home. Your mother told me 'that girl' was a bad influence on you!"_ he said, his voice cracking from the yelling.

"No!" I shouted, then quickly finished "I-I mean, please, let me stay. I won't mess up again, I promise. Just let me live here with Lulu-chan," I pleaded.

"…_Fine, but the next time I get a call like the one I just got, we're coming to get you, do you understand me?"_

"Yes, sir."_ "Fine, good bye."_

The line went dead. I hit the 'End' button on the phone as I set it down on the table and Lulu touched my shoulder.

"Maru, are you alright?"

Smiling at her, I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine dad was just being dramatic again."

"Maru-"

"Really, Lulu, I'm fine." I looked at the ninja as I continued. "We should get them some clothes. Theirs are a little, um, outdated."

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Tenten asked, looking at herself.

"Let's just say a lot," Lulu answered, walking down the hall to her room and leaving me with the ninja.

Once Lulu disappeared, the room fell into an awkward silence. Well, for me, at least. Wanting to keep myself occupied, I took the plates and started to wash them. Sadly, it didn't keep the ninja from talking to me.

"So, that was your father?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Mhm," I hummed with a quick nod of my head, hoping that Shikamaru would get that I didn't want to talk.

"Why was he yelling at you?" Naruto asked. Damn, it didn't work.

Shrugging, I continued washing the dishes. I heard a chair move, but I didn't pay much mind to it until someone bumped into my shoulder. Turning my head, I looked into the blondes face. He was a bit too close for comfort; wasn't he ever taught about personal space? Stepping to the right, I put some space between us and continued with the dishes. Naruto stood and watched me.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked after about two minutes of silence.

"I don't want to," I said simply, turning off the water. I walked past him and the other ninja to my room with Naruto following me.

"Why not?"

Ignoring him, I opened my door and walked to Max's cage. Seeing me, the little monkey started to chatter loudly. I opened the door to his cage, smiling, and he jumped to the ground and ran out of my room. Hearing laughter, I assumed he found Hinata and Tenten and was playing cute for them, trying to get a treat. Turning toward my door, the blonde teen was still there. I slipped my boots on and walked toward my door, thinking he would move, but I was mistaken. Standing in my doorway like a warden determined to keep an unruly prisoner in their cell, he stood with feet planted, arms crossed and a look of curiosity on his face.

"Are you going to move?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to stand here."

"Fine," I muttered and walked to my bed and flopped onto it, rolling my head to the side to keep an eye on my 'warden' in hopes that he would go away.

"You don't talk much when your friends are not around, do you?" he stated, but it came out more like a question. Knowing this, I didn't answer him. I closed my eyes and decided to wait for Lulu to come save me.

Ten minutes later, I was saved by Lulu, who yelled at the blonde for keeping me locked in my room and for annoying me. After deciding we would take the bus to the shopping center, me and Lulu herded the ninja out the door and toward the bus stop.

**Lulu:**

After we got the ninja into the mall and handing a credit card to Maru, I decided to break the ninja up between us to get the shopping done faster. I pushed Hinata and Shikamaru to Maru and I took Kakashi, Tenten, and Naruto, knowing Maru wouldn't want to be stuck with him. Going our separate ways, I figured shopping for Tenten would be faster because she was the only girl. So walking to a store that held what I thought she would like, we wandered the store and I helped her pick out things.

"Lulu-chan, how much longer? I hate this, I'm bored," Naruto whined.

"Naruto, we still have to find clothes for Tenten. We just walked into the store." I sighed looking at the blonde who was pouting.

"Um, Lulu-san, the clothing here looks different. I don't know what to pick out," Tenten admitted, looking at a rack of jeans.

"I know, so I'll help you find some things." Picking up a pair of black jeans and holding them up to her, I smiled and threw them over my shoulder and went to another rack. After about five minutes, Tenten had the shopping thing down and was finding her own clothes while I agreed or disagreed on what she picked.

"Lulu-chan?"

"Yeah, what is it, Naruto?"

"Why does Maru-chan act weird?"

"Maru does not act weird; it's just how she is. She's not really one to talk to people, she was like that when we were little too," I said, looking at the blonde before continuing. "Once she thinks she can trust you, she'll open up more, but until then she'll avoid talking to you guys when I'm not around." I picked up a pair of boots and considered them before throwing them at the blonde, thinking I better not I set them back down, and grabbed a pair of green vans and tossed them to Tenten.

"So, Maru-san, is like Hinata?" Tenten asked as she tried on the shoes.

"You could say that, but Maru has a bit more confidence," I answered, nodding in approval of the shoes.

"Why does she act the way she does and why did she avoid the question about her father?" Naruto questioned. Turning back to him, I sighed.

"That's not for me to tell you. If you want to know about her past, get Maru-chan to trust you and she'll tell you eventually."

"Oh, okay, that'll be easy," he said, a huge smile on his face.

Smiling, I knew from experience it was not going to be easy for him to win my silver haired friends trust and it was going to be harder for him because he knew absolutely nothing about her. Maru and I had things in common and it took me months for her to completely trust me the way she does now. From what I've seen, Naruto and Maru have very little in common.

"Lulu-san, I think these clothes will be enough," Tenten said, arms full of clothes and a pair of shoes.

"Okay, then time to check out and get Naruto and Kakashi some clothes." Walking to the counter, Tenten put the clothes down and the woman rang them up. Paying with my card, we left, Tenten carrying three bags. Finding another store for the men, it was a bit quicker finding clothes for the two. Naruto walked through the store, picking up things and tossing them over his shoulder. Finally after the eighth thing, I walked over and took the clothes from him and helped him pick ones that would actually fit him. Kakashi seemed to do fine on his own, picking clothes that would fit him unlike what his student had been doing. Once they had their clothes picked out, we were walking to the counter when Naruto spoke.

"Why do we need so many clothes?"

"Because I don't want a bunch of stinky ninja living in my house, that's why."

"We do not stink!" the blonde shouted, making me wince.

"Could you say that a little louder? I don't think Maru-chan heard you!" I said sarcastically, shouting the last part.

"Naruto, what she means is we are not in the village anymore. There are different rules that apply here," Kakashi said. Nodding my head in agreement, I thought of something. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I dialed Maru's number.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, gesturing to my hand.

"It's my cell phone. it lets me talk to people who are far away," I said as I put it to my ear. "I need to tell Maru to get some more stuff."

"Like what?" Before I could answer Naruto's question, Maru answered.

"Yeah, Lu?"

"Hey, Maru, where are you?"

"At the food court, we're done shopping"

"Really? Damn that was fast. Hey, can you pick up some bathroom stuff?"

"Like what? We have all that stuff at home"

"Yeah, but it's for girls. I'm pretty sure the guys don't wanna smell like watermelon and cucumbers," I said handing the cashier my card.

"Okay, I'll go pick it up. Are you guys done yet?"

"Yep, we're leaving the store now so meet us at the front doors, kay?"

"Okay, bye, Lu."

"See ya." Fliping my phone shut, I saw Naruto staring at me "What?"

"So we're leaving?"

"Yeah, Maru's gonna met us at the doors when she gets done picking up some more stuff for you guys."

"Oh, then can I start trying to get her to trust me?"

"Sure," I said as I sat on a bench by the doors. A few minutes later Maru, Hinata, and Shikamaru walked toward us and Naruto ran to meet them, took the bag Maru was carrying, and one of Hinata's bags, making her blush.

"Okay, let's get home," I said, walking out the doors to the mall.

"Maybe I should invest in getting them some dressers or something," I said, looking at the pile of clothes sitting on my living room floor.

"That might be a good idea, Lulu. Buy those cloth ones because they still need beds or futons," Maru said, also looking at Naruto's clothes pile.

"Well, I'm not going back out today, so we'll do that stuff later. Let's see, I need to get three beds and a futon. Hinata, Tenten, you two don't mind sharing the futon, do you?" I asked, looking at them.

"No, I don't mind."

"M-me neither."

"Okay then, so that's one problem down, now onto problem number two."

"What's problem number two, Lulu?" Maru asked.

"I'm hungry!" I said, smiling at her.

"Okay, I'll go cook then." Standing up, she walked toward the kitchen. Naruto stood up, too.

"I'll help you, Maru-chan!" he said.

Stopping in her tracks, Maru turned and looked to him, then to me, and back to the blonde. "Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea. The last time you were in the kitchen, I got covered in eggs," she said, trying to let him down softly.

"Oh, okay then," he said sadly and I knew what would happen next.

Sighing deeply, Maru turned and walked to the kitchen. "You can help." She was too soft for her own good.

"Yes!" Naruto said, running after her.

Hearing the cabinets open and close and pots and pans being knocked together, I was listening for Maru to tell the blonde he was doing something wrong. After a few minutes, I heard running water and Maru telling Naruto to hand her something. Getting bored, I turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels. After twenty minutes, there was a crash from the kitchen. Jumping up, I ran toward the kitchen only for Maru to walk out.

Stopping dead in my tracks, my hand flew to my mouth trying to hide the smile. Standing in front of me was Maru covered in spaghetti sauce, looking over her shoulder was Naruto looking back at my friend. She sighed.

"Lulu, I'm going to take a shower," she said, walking past me.

"Maru, what about food!" I asked, turning she looked at me.

"I don't know. I don't have any more stuff to make the sauce with. Eat some cereal or something," she said, walking away.

"But I don't like cereal…Maru-chaannn!" I whined and glared at Naruto.

"What?"

"I hate you." I stomped into the kitchen.

* * *

**Lulu) So how was it? Sorry it took so long but we had some stuff and well you know.**

**Maru) Kay, now for the random facts, yay. Random fact number 6- There's a "meow" in the middle of "homeowner."**

**Lulu) Random fact number 7- Polar bears are the only mammal with hair on the soles of its feet.**

**Maru) Random fact number 8- Sir Isaac Newton invented the cat door.**

**Lulu) Random fact number 9- Rhinos are in the same family as horses, and are thought to have inspired the myth of the unicorn.**

**Maru) Random fact number 10- A flamingo can eat only when its head is upside down**.


	6. Blame Max!

**Chapter 6**

**Maru) Hey guys, I know you probably don't remember us but we're the two writing this awesome story, is it ringing any bells?**

**Lulu) Yeah we're sorry for the… let's see….oh five month wait, hehe. But we were distracted by other things.**

**Maru) Yeah, so here is the story if you don't remember what happened go back and re-read the story.**

**Lulu) We do not own Naruto.**

**Lulu:**

I had the greatest opportunity to introduce the ninja to the great wonders of pizza that night, because Maru-chan refused to make anything else, she said and I quote "two baths in one day is plenty" and I didn't want to eat cereal. After we ate and washed the dishes I managed to convince the ninja that no one was going to break in and that no one had to stand guard and that we could all sleep at night. I had the feeling that Kakashi had actually stayed up all night because I could hear someone moving around the apartment during the night, but I only knew that because of my sensitive hearing.

It wasn't until noon the next day that I was able to drag myself out of bed and not wanting to change into day clothes at the time I walked out into the living room in black shorts and a black tank top hearing a crash my heart fell to the pit of my stomach because whatever fell was big, and sounded expensive.

"DAMNIT!" I shouted. "I leave you guys alone for 10 hours and you kill my TV!" I yelled as soon as I saw my beloved 50 inch high definition plasma screen TV lying on the floor with a huge crack down the middle of it an bits of the screen where strewn on the floor.

"Where's Maru-chan? She was supposed to be watching you guys." I asked trying to keep my temper at bay and trying not kill anyone.

"She went out to get food; she said something about steaks tonight for dinner" Tenten spoke up trying to distract me from my now dead TV I suppose.

"Steaks! I hope she makes mine rare." I said getting looks from the ninja "What? I like my steak cooked rare nothing wrong with that." I said crossing my arms and turning from the ninja.

"Umm Lulu-san, i-is th-h-ere any-thing to u-use to cl-lean the TV up with?" Hinata said poking her figures together and looking at me.

"_Awwww she's so cute"_ I thought, then I remembered _"wait TV?"_

"Dammit; I forgot all about the TV" I yelled making Hinata jump "Oops sorry Hinata-chan, now tell me how this came to be?" I asked calmly while waving my hand at the mess.

"It was Max's fault." Naruto suddenly yelled out.

"That god damned monkey!" I yelled ready to rant, I didn't even stop to think if Naruto was lying to me or not "I told Maru-chan that if that monkey broke anything else in the house he was out! Now I can finally stuff that little bugger into a bag and 'accidently' drop said bag on the ground, a few times."

"That's a great plan!" Naruto said cheering me on, then he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"I know it is." I said smiling.

"Um Lulu-san," Tenten said, pointing behind me.

"Oh no, there's a disturbance in the force," I mumbled senescing that there was trouble in the air.

"Lu-chan what were you saying about my Max?" At the calm sound of her voice my blood went cold.

"Nothing my dear, sweet, loving, not murderous Maru-chan!" I said turning around, quickly trying to save my life "Why on earth would I ever say anything bad about sweet little Max?"

"She was just saying how much she would like to put Max in a bag and 'accidently' drop the bag on the ground a few times, and I completely agree." Naruto yelled, ratting me out and at the same time throwing himself under the preverbal bus.

"Oh god no, I'm so sorry Maru-chan I didn't mean it!" I yelled throwing my hands up and trying to back up.

Ten Minutes Later

**Maru:**

"Great now I have to go back to the store." I said looking around the apartment at the food that was supposed to feed us for the next few days was on the walls and floor. "See Lu-chan if you hadn't of ran through the house I wouldn't have to go buy more food" I said picking my keys up off the counter.

"Well then Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Kakashi you four get to come with me to get some more groceries and hopefully it won't take as long this time around." I said looking at the ninja.

"Maru-chan, what about Lulu-chan and Naruto?" Tenten asked poking Naruto with her foot.

"Leave them there they will be fine." I said heading for the door.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, its fine they have to sit out there punishment for being mean to Max" I said stepping out the door with the rest of the ninja following behind me.

**Lulu:**

"I have got to stop making death threats against Max; it's going to be the death of me." I mumbled as I slowly sat up from my spot under the table. I went to rub my head that's when I noticed my hands were tied to the table with the dish towels from the kitchen.

"Dammit." I muttered trying to set my hands free from there confinement, then I thought that I also felt mental on my wrists.

"Owww" I heard someone whine.

"Naruto is that you?" I asked trying to see where he was.

"Yeah Lulu-chan, it's me" Then I noticed that he was tied up on the other side of the table in the same position as I was.

"Are you able to move your hands from the towel?"

"What towel?" he asked with a dumb look on his face like he didn't even notice he was tied to a kitchen table.

"The one on your wrists stupid!" I yelled losing whatever patience that I had left, after the TV incident then being chased by a mad Maru and now being tied to a table there wasn't much left in my patience department for Naruto's lack of brains.

"Oh." He said looking up at his wrists "Hmm I didn't even notice it, wow so how do I get out of it?" he asked looking at me.

"You're the bloody freaking ninja, you figure it out." I yelled before going back to work on mine with my teeth.

It was five long and painful minutes before I managed to get the towel off.

"God Dammit, she used the hand cuffs again, she is truly evil." I said as I looked at to the bottom of the table and saw the spare key for the cuffs that I had hidden there for days like this one.

"Hey, Naruto do you have hand cuffs on to?"

"If you mean these mental things, then yeah I do. How are we supposed to get out of these things?" He asked having just now got the towel off

"I have a spare key hidden under the table just in case but I'm not sure if I can reach it." I said trying to think of a way to get the key.

"You mean she's tied you to a table before!" The blonde asked in shock.

"Yeah"

"I thought you said she was the nice one."

"She is, but she has an odd attachment to that stupid spider monkey, as you can see." I said lifting my bound wrists.

"Obviously so." He sighed.

"Hey, Naruto do you think that you can do a shadow clone with those on?" I asked hopefully "Cause if not then we're stuck here until Maru gets back and decides to let us out, which wouldn't be until tomorrow if we're lucky; and that also means no food for us."

"I might be able to do one."

After five minutes of Naruto trying to do the hand sign for a shadow clone and nothing happening I gave up on him.

"Naruto" I said in a calm voice "You're useless" I said putting my head down in defeat.

"Hey Lulu-chan, um this is just a table right?"

"Yes you twit it's just a regular kitchen table." I said in annoyance, of all the people I could be tied to a table with it was Naruto, it couldn't be someone sexy…like Itachi. Mental drooling.

"Then why don't we just tip it over?" he asked, causing me to laugh nervously.

"We had the table bolted to the floor"

"Why!" the blonde shouted.

"Because our neighbors like to experiment and after the last three kitchen tables they borrowed and blew up I put my foot down and bolted this one to the floor." I said then sighed we were stuck until Maru got home.

That's when I heard padded feet crossing the floor; I looked up only to find that it was the evil creature that got us tied to the stupid table in the first place.

"Go away Max, you don't have to rub it in that you won and have Maru-chan wrapped around your little finger!" I said probably sounding crazy seeing that I was talking to a monkey. I watched as Max looked from me, to the key that was hidden under the table and then looked at Naruto. I could see the wheels in the evil creature's head turning.

"Max you should hand me that key." I said sweetly hoping that the evil monkey was feeling nice today and at the same hoping that I wasn't crazy for hoping a monkey understood what I was saying. I watched as Max continued looking from me to the key to Naruto and the back to me.

"Yeah, that key right there Max. Please I swear on everything that I would never do any of the threats that I make against you, I'll stop threatening you and I'll even give you a banana." I said trying to get on the monkeys good side that is if it even had one. Max looked back to the key before he started moving for it.

"Thank you so much Max, I always knew that you were a nice monkey." I watched as he grabbed the key, Naruto had started to say something but I kicked him not wanting him to screw anything up with that big mouth of his. By the time that I looked back to Max I saw he was walking down the hallway back to Maru's room with the key hanging from his tail.

"You god damned fucking monkey! I swear to everything I'm going to kill you when I get free." I yelled at the top of my lungs pulling against the handcuffs and the table leg.

"I never realized how violent you were Lulu-chan." Naruto commented from the other side of the table. Before I had the chance to respond to what he had said there was a loud crack from the table as I continued to pull on the leg.

"Lulu-chan I think you should stop that." Naruto said looking up at the table with a fearful look on his face. "I really think you should…." He never got to finish his sentence because the table came crashing down around us.

"Hell yeah I am free now! And I can kill me a Spider monkey!" I said before realizing that I still had the hand cuffs on.

"These cuffs are annoying." I sighed as I walked over to the book self that was by the TV and reached under the next to last shelf and grabbed at the key hidden between two books.

"Lulu-chan, don't forget me!" Naruto pleaded.

"Here" I said tossing him the key "Oh Maxie poo, where are you?" I sang as I went in search of the evil primate.

**15 Minutes later in Maru's POV **

"Lulu-chan!" I yelled as I busted though the door, not noticing the destroyed table

"Yes my dear Maru-chan?" She said walking down the hallway hold Max by his tail away from her body

"Lulu Bear put him down now!" I yelled pointing at her, she dropped him. "I said put him down not drop him on his head."

"I know but you never said that I couldn't drop him." She said putting her hand on her hip.

"Hmm good point, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. It's Friday." I said dropping the grocery bags I held onto the kitchen floor.

"And?"

"It's Friday, the full moons tonight!" I almost yelled when I remember the ninja behind me. "Remember?"

"Aww, crap." Lulu said running the hand not on her hip through her black and silver streaked hair, her eyes scanning the ninja who were now standing in the kitchen.

"Why is it being Friday a bad thing?" Ten ten asked.

"It's nothing really." I said looking at Lu for a good excuse.

"Yeah, I have to go to a banquet for my parents company I'm going in their place." She lied smoothly as she picked at her fingernails.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked as I started to put the groceries away.

"Uh, probably about eight-ish so I can get there before it starts." She said leaning against the wall.

"Okay, that gives us time to get you ready."

"Hey Maru, that means I'm going to need to borrow your car." She said and I stopped mid-way through putting a jar of pickles in the refrigerator, remembering the last time I let her borrow my _baby_.

"You can't take the bus?" I asked looking at her with hope, which was shattered at the glare she gave me.

"Maru you know damn well I can't take the bus!" she snapped.

"Fine." I sighed "Just be careful with it please I don't have the money for another paint job." I said as I put the pickles in the refrigerator and shut it.

"Okay, I was kind of out of it Maru you know that the…banquet's take a lot out of me, and besides that telephone pole shouldn't have been on that corner." Lu said crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at me.

"I know just be careful, now what do you want for lunch?" I asked looking at the people in the room.

**7:30 PM**

"Maru where's my backpack?" Lu asked as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"Right here." I said setting it on her bed, we were in her room getting the things she needed for the '_banquet'._

"You put everything in there?" she asked swinging the pack onto her shoulder.

"Yep, it's all there." I said as I opened the door and walked into the living room and into the stare of the five ninja.

With Lulu behind me I gave a small smile and ducked behind my friend looking over her shoulder she whispered.

"Maru are you sure you'll be okay by yourself with these guys?"

"I guess I mean I have to be, you have to go so I'll just cook and then lock myself in my room and look over the books and try and figure them out." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Okay fine." She said in a normal tone of voice then held out her hand.

"Huh?" then realized in horror what she wanted.

"I need the keys neither Bob or Tom won't show me how to hot wire your car." She said smiling sweetly.

"Okay, here." I said pulling them from my pocket and dropped them into her hand.

"Alright I'm out of here." She said walking to the door. "Oh yeah and you guys better be nice to Maru!" Lulu said before shutting the door leaving me alone with the ninja.

"So…who's hungry?" I muttered, with a half assed smile on my lips.

**Somewhere else **

"We must obtain them, they are the base of our mission." The tall man said his voice resounding around the small room.

"I know this brother but we do not know where they are now do we?" said another softer, obviously female voice.

"Your right sister, but I found someone who can find what we're looking for and they will do it for a moderate price."

"And what would that be, brother?"

"They want in." he said simply.

"That's it, they want in and that's all?"

"Yes, my sister that's all."

"It seems odd but I will allow it, but you are to watch them brother and report any strange or out of place behavior to me, this mission cannot fail brother." The female said leaning forward in the high back chair.

"Right sister, our mission is top priority."

"Yes we must go and tell our master about this 'help' you found." She said standing.

"Do you think our master will be pleased?" the male asked pushing off the wall to follow his sister.

"I think so my brother, I truly do." She said as she walked down the corridor and up the stairs towards their master's chamber.

**Maru) Ta-da**

**Lulu) Yeps, okay on with the tradition…of random animal facts.**

**Maru) Fact number 11- The biggest bird in the world is the ostrich, which can grow up to nine feet tall.**

**Lulu) Fact number 12- In 1987, cats overtook dogs as the number one pet in America.**

**Maru) Fact number 13- One in 5,000 North Atlantic lobsters are born bright blue.**

**Lulu) Fact number 14- As carriers of the bubonic plague, fleas were responsible for killing one-third of the population of Europe in the 14th century.**

**Maru) Last but not least fact number 15- A dog was once the King of Norway for 3 years during the 11th century AD. The Norwegian King, angry his subjects once deposed him put Saur (the dog) on the throne, demanding that he be treated regally.**

**Lulu) We love you and hope you'll review and we're not promising when the next chapter will be up but it will be up. So please review and we might get them up faster.**


End file.
